


Take Me Away

by lavenderlotion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Ngh,” Peter says, his best attempt at actual words. Tony settles onto the bed beside him, but Peter is incapable of doing so much as moving his head.“How was that, baby?” Tony asks, and Peter doesn’t care about the hint of smugness in his boyfriend's voice. He feels like he just came his brains out, Tony can be as smug as he wants.





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/gifts).



> This [mood board](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com/post/173927838692/starker-sex-cation) you made is freaking _gorgeous_ , and I hope you enjoy the fic!

The first time it happened, Peter had thought nothing of it. More than anything else, he had just been excited that Mr. Stark had wanted to spend time with him. He knew his crush on the man was part hero-worship, but the more time they spent together the more it was shaping into something more genuine, something that made Peter’s heart flutter every time Mr. Stark looked at him, something that made his pants go tight every time he saw Mr. Stark in a tank top with grease covering his skin.

He had eagerly said yes when Mr. Stark asked if he wanted to go to Spain for a long weekend, because _of course he wanted to go to Spain why was that even a question_ ? And, to no one's surprise, the trip had been amazing. Peter had the time of his damn life. He would never get used to flying on a _private jet_ , and the hotel rooms Mr. Stark had gotten them were so fancy that Peter knew he would never in his life be able to afford them.

Asides from the accommodations, Mr. Stark had taken them sightseeing, letting Peter drag him around wherever he wanted to go. Mr. Stark had bought him countless souvenirs and nick-nacks, not protesting once at the money he was spending on such silly items. Peter still remembered the trip fondly, as it was the first time he and Mr. Stark had spent any real time together, just the two of them.

After that first time, their trips out of the country had become frequent. As often as he could, Mr. Stark would whisk Peter away to different countries. For spring break during Peter’s senior of High School, Mr. Stark had taken him to _his island_ , where they spent the week laying out in the sun and wearing as little clothing as possible—well, _Peter_ had been wearing as little clothing as possible

He hadn’t been able to regret the sunburn on his ass, not when it led to Mr. Stark finally giving in. They had their first kiss in the water, Peter wrapping his legs around _Tony’s_ waist as he licked into his mouth. After that, their trips around the world became more...exciting, as the only time they really got to be _together_ , was when they were hidden away in other countries.

Peter didn’t mind—he knew how the press would react if news of their relationship got out, no matter that Peter was now legal, above eighteen and a completely consenting adult. He knew how the story would be twisted against Tony should it ever get out, and having to hide only made their time together all the more exciting.

Now, he just loves getting to spend so much time with his boyfriend. They do get to see each other when they’re home, but unless they’re locked up in Tony’s penthouse or his private workshop, they have to withhold affection and monitor themselves. Peter understands the need to be careful, but he far prefers the complete feeling of freedom that settles over him whenever they travel together.

He feels it as soon as he steps onto Tony’s plane, and it only settles deeper in his chest as they begin their flight. Peter takes a deep breath and looks over at Tony. He’s sitting calmly in his own seat, the announcement to take off their seat belts passing only moments ago. Peter stands with a stretch, and he crosses the short distance in only a few steps.

“Where are we going this time, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, a teasing tone to his voice as he settles himself onto Tony’s lap. Peter knows just how much the honorific gets Tony going, and his lips curl into a small smile when Tony grabs his hips tightly.

“I was thinking,” Tony says, leaning forward to nip at Peter’s chin. “We would go back to my island. There’s a cave with an underground pool, that we never got to check out.”

Peter hums, not at all worried about any of the plane's staff seeing them in such a compromising position, and says “That sounds nice.”

* * *

Peter exits the plane with a spring in his step, leaving Tony to carry his bag. Neither of them brought much clothing, knowing they aren’t going to need it during their stay. Peter has been excited for the last month and half, ever since Tony told him to clear a week of his schedule—and, seeing as it’s summer and all he’s been doing is working at SI, it wasn’t too hard to get the vacation booked—and that now he’s here, the salty air and the warm sun beaming down on him, he’s absolutely filled with happiness.

He turns around to watch Tony take his last step off the plane's staircase, his heart beating faster and faster. This—Tony, them, their relationship—is not something that Peter ever, _ever_ , thought he would be able to have. It was nothing more than silly dream, a fantasy that he played at. Now it’s real, and it’s better than anything he ever could imagined.

He stops walking, letting Tony catch up with him so he can pull him in for a kiss. He loops his arms around Tony’s neck, Tony’s own, luggage filled hands wrapping around his waist, and he pulls him in for a kiss.

“Thank you,” Peter says against the man's lips, his own curling up into a smile

“You don’t need to thank me,” Tony tells him, but Peter can see the pleased glint in his eyes, the same one he gets every time he gives Peter a gift that he ends up loving.

Peter laughs, a little breathless as his heart beats wildly in his chest. “I love you.”

“Oh kid,” Tony breathes, diving in for another, longer kiss. “I love you too. So damn much.”

Peter doesn’t waste any time before he’s dragging Tony inside the house and towards the bedroom, laughing as he skips through the house. He’s once again blown away, just a little, by the obvious show of money. The floor to ceiling windows, the light, polished hardwood. The fancy chrome kitchen and the nicely furnished living rooms. It’s a beautiful home, and the first time they came here, Peter had spent the entire first day just looking around.

Now, he heads straight for the bedroom, heat already pooling in his belly as he thinks about what’s to come. It’s been a while since they’ve been together like this, and while they can sometimes sneak away together for a few hours even when they’re in New York, Tony has been incredibly busy the last month.

Which means, that asides from the occasional late night phone sex, they haven’t done anything in five entire weeks, and Peter’s teen-aged libido is eager to get off. Tony laughs behind him, obviously amused at Peter’s actions. Peter doesn’t care, he just turns back for a long kiss before dragging Tony further along.

Once they’re finally in the bedroom, he doesn’t waste any time in peeling out of his shirt. The shorts are just that, skimpy material that barely falls to his mid-thigh—a gift from Tony—and he steps out of them easily. Tony is only just setting down their luggage when Peter turns to look at him, already completely naked, his cock standing hard against his belly. He’s unabashed in his nudity, and while it had taken a while to be completely comfortable with his own body, he now stands confidently in front of Tony.

“Eager?” Tony asks, though there’s something heavy in his voice that has Peter shivering.

Peter nods and he crosses the room too fast, a little bit of his power slipping into his movements. He’s too excited to slow down though, and he grins up at Tony as his hands make quick work of his button down and slacks. Tony isn’t as hard as Peter is, though he has a decent chub going on, his dick hanging heavy between his legs.

Tony reaches for him and Peter happily steps into the circle of his arms, his cock digging into Tony’s belly. There’s nothing gentle to this kiss, rather it’s all hot passion, their teeth clacking together as they bite at each other's mouths. Tony’s hands slide down to Peter’s ass and squeeze, pulling them apart so he can rub over Peter’s hole. The dry press of his fingers is enough to have Peter bucking forward, spreading precome into Tony’s happy-trail.

“Bed,” Tony says, his voice deeper than usual, and Peter doesn’t waste any time, throwing himself backwards and bouncing on the mattress.

Tony follows him down and blankets Peter’s body with his own, fisting a hand in Peter’s hair to pull his face up. The sheets are soft under Peter’s back, bright white, and he arches against Tony, pushing their chests together even as he continues to lick into the genius’ mouth. Tony’s free hand skims up his side, tickles over his ribs as Tony keeps stroking his skin.

“Hi,” Peter says with a giggle, finally pulling back and slumping into the bed. Tony is still above him, bodily pressing Peter into the bed and he wraps his own arms around Tony’s waist.

“Hi yourself,” Tony says, and he pulls his hand out of Peter’s hair only to push it down between them, grabbing both of their cocks.

Peter lets out a soft noise, grinding up into the loose grip Tony is holding them both in. It’s not nearly enough, light and teasing, and Peter is used to the way Tony likes to take their time. Still, he scratches his fingers down Tony’s back, knowing it’ll leave marks.

“I— _unghh_ , I want to taste you,” Peter says, breath stuttering out his chest when Tony’s thumb rubs along the head of his dick.

“Yeah, okay. Good plan, kid,” Tony tells him with a laugh, and he knee walks up the bed until he’s hovering over Peter’s chest.

Peter arches his neck to watch Tony grab a pillow, though he looks up at him when Tony settles it under his head. He drops his mouth open, and he lets his tongue run over his bottom lip and he stares up with big eyes. Peter laps at the head of Tony’s cock once it’s pressed against his lips, digging his tongue into the slit just to hear Tony moan.

When Tony finally presses forward, Peter lets him in eagerly, dropping his mouth open and pushing his tongue up against the underside of Tony’s cock. He hollows his cheeks, though he can’t do much else with the position they’re in. Tony falls forward, holding himself up by grabbing the headboard as he slowly fucks into Peter’s mouth, setting an easy rhythm.

Peter moans around his mouthful when Tony grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs, the sharp spike of pain shooting through his body and going straight to his cock. Tony’s hips twitch and his rhythm falters as he pulls back a little, leaving the head of his cock in Peter’s mouth, so Peter further hallows his cheeks and tongues the head of Tony’s cock as the man stares down at him.

Finally, he pushes back in, though he doesn’t stop like Peter expects, and he's stuck swallowing around the head of Tony’s cock when he lodges himself in the back of his throat. He gags, his eyes beginning to water before Tony slides back out, resting the head of his cock against Peter’s mouth as Peter pulls in a deep breath.

“Why’d you stop?” Peter asks, blinking wet eyes and once again flicking out his tongue. Tony groans, the hand in Peter’s hair tightening before Tony pushes back in.

Peter knows how he looks like this, and he knows just how much Tony likes it, so he tries his best to keep his eyes opened wildly, staring up at Tony through his tears as the man continues to fuck into his mouth. Peter brings his hands up to grab purchase on Tony’s hips, though he doesn’t try to push him away.

He can tell Tony is getting closer to finishing with the way the man is moaning and gasping above him, the steady rhythm his hips have set beginning to falter. Peter does whatever he can to urge Tony on, and it doesn’t take much longer for Tony to fall over the edge.

“Kid, fuck, _Peter_ ,” Tony moans as he comes, flooding Peter’s mouth with his release. Peter swallows it all down, long since used to the bitter taste on his tongue.

He smiles up at Tony once the man pulls out, swallowing one last mouthful before Tony’s tongue is pushing past his lips, tangling their tongues together like he’s trying to get a taste of himself. Peter watches as Tony slides down his body until he’s at eye level with Peter’s cock, and he arches his back, letting out an embarrassed whine when Tony sucks a mark into Peter’s hipbone.

“My turn,” Tony tells him, and instead of swallowing Peter down he flips him over, pulling an embarrassing noise from Peter’s throat.

Tony parts Peter’s ass with his hands, kneading the flesh for long seconds. He slaps Peter’s left ass cheek _hard_ , and Peter nearly bites through his lip at the sensation. It’s like he’s only now becoming aware of his own arousal, and his cock is so hard it nearly hurts, twitching and leaking precome onto the bedding.

The first swipe of Tony’s tongue against Peter’s hole is expected, but he’s not at all prepared for Tony to latch onto his rim and _suck_ . It’s so much more than Peter had been expecting, but it feels good, _so good_. It’s almost too much, and Peter would be embarrassed about the noise he makes if it didn’t feel so good.

Peter pushes his ass back, his dick hanging hard between his legs. Tony has his arms over the back of Peter’s thighs, holding him down as he keeps Peter’s ass spread open with his hands. Peter whines when Tony once again sucks at his rim, then he moans when the man licks over his hole. It feels so good, too good, and Peter doesn't know what to do, how to react.

He has both of his fists filled with the bed sheet, desperately holding on, and he’s pushing his chest down into the bed so he can arch his ass higher. Tony’s goatee is scratching along his perineum, and Peter doesn't know why, but that, mixed with the feeling of Tony pushing his tongue into Peter’s ass, has him breaking apart, his entire body shaking as his cock comes and comes and comes without being touched.

It feels like he’s flying through the air, his entire body unravelling as he shakes through his orgasm. His dick twitches out more come, his entire body curling inwards as it’s all but punched out of him. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,_ plays on a loop in his brain, any higher level thinking no longer possible with the way his head has turned to mush.

Tony doesn't stop what he’s doing and he licks Peter through his orgasm until Peter has to pull himself away, because it no longer feels good, the sharp sting of over-sensitivity pulling a weak noise from his behind his lips. He falls into his own mess, but he doesn’t care about the wetness he’s lying in. His entire body feels loose and he lets himself sink into the bed.

“Ngh,” Peter says, his best attempt at actual words. Tony settles onto the bed beside him, but Peter is incapable of doing so much as moving his head.

“How was that, baby?” Tony asks, and Peter doesn’t care about the hint of smugness in his boyfriend's voice. He feels like he just came his _brains_ out, Tony can be as smug as he wants.

Peter makes a positive noise when Tony flops down next to him, and he lets Tony tug him close. He even does his best to roll over as Tony pulls him onto his chest, though he mostly just starfishes out, lying in the v of Tony’s legs with the side of his face planted into Tony’s left pectoral. He nuzzles against the skin there, and he presses a kiss to it when Tony’s arms come up and wrap around him in a tight hug.

“Love you,” Peter manages to mumble, only seconds before he drops into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything planned for next week, so send me a prompt on [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
